


SURPRISE!!

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Deaf Character, Dogs, Domestic Avengers, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Erections, Pining, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Stop being a pussy." She smirked at Steve and walked away, leaving the man in the elevator with a stunned expression.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471691
Kudos: 24





	SURPRISE!!

Steve walked out of the elevator into the common room of the tower where Tony had called him up to. Steve was very confused to find a bunch of strangers, along with Tony and Pepper, setting things up for a party of some kind.

Tony spotted the man standing at the elevator and called him over, "Steve, over here." 

Steve walked over to the man and his wife with his hands in his pants pockets, "Hey Tones, what's going on?"

"Today is Roman's birthday and I'm throwing her a surprise party." He set a glass bowl in the centre of the kitchen island, "It'll be a small get together cause it's a special one. She's turning the big sixty, meaning we have to make it the best party ever." 

Steve nodded, "I get that. But what am I doing here?"

Tony snapped his fingers, "Right. I need you to distract her." Pepper walked over to them and handed Tony another glass vase.

The Captain snorted in surprise, "You want me to what? Doesn't she hate me?" It was a thought any normal person would have, given the fact that they did not get off on the right foot. She did shoot him and almost kill him, and she did punch him in the face...three times. It wasn't like he was innocent in this either, with him being a dick in the beginning. Still feeling fucked up after his last relationship, he treated everyone really crappy, even his friends. But he's gotten better with time and he has tried his best not to be a dick, with great success. Him and Roman had been getting along, but it always seemed like the woman didn't like him at all.

Pepper snorted, "Roman doesn't hate anyone, she just has no idea how to talk to people. Normies are strange, is what she always says. You just have to go over there and spend the day with her. Since it's like nine now, she's probably just wrapping up some video game she was playing. We need you to keep her until six this afternoon, when the party starts." 

"Why can't anyone else do it?" Steve asked curiously, he was kind of excited about this particular mission, as he has been in love with the woman ever since he laid his eyes on her. He never understood why he was so gone for her, she wasn't anything close to go type, and hearing that she didn't hate him brought him a huge sense of relief.

"Everyone is busy with the preparations, and Sam is terrified of her." 

Steve nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

"Bring her up here at six. Please don't forget, six o'clock sharp." Pepper told him seriously, "If you guys are a minute late, I will kill you." 

Steve took the threat very seriously and nodded frantically, "I got it." 

*

*

Steve knocked on the door for the second time slightly harder and stepped back. He could hear her footsteps coming to the door along with a the pattering of the dogs' paws. When the door opened, it took everything in him to hold himself back from kissing the woman. He knew for a fact she would kill him if he did.

What she was wearing didn't make the urge any easier either. The black t-shirt, she wasn't wearing a bra, and the way her breasts just sat there felt like they were mocking him. The shorts weren't any better, they peeked out of the bottom of the t-shirt and all Steve could see was her long creamy legs, even with the thin scars that littered them. It was impossible that this woman was turning sixty today. There was not a wrinkle on her face, not even crows feet. Her face looked so young, at least thirty. He chalked it up to the effects of the serum. There wasn't a grey strand of hair on her head.

She was absolutely perfect to him. 

Even with the long scar on her neck, where she got her throat slit all those years ago. Every time he saw it, every single time, he wanted to wrap his hands around it and leave his finger prints bruised into her skin.

Steve didn't realise he was staring until Roman cleared her throat, he looked into her eyes, that looked like honey, and blushed. She looked thoroughly amused and she crossed her arms under he breasts, lifting them slightly and causing him to see her nipples print through. 

"Did Tony send you over here to distract me?" Roman asked.

Steve nodded, "Uh..um...yeah he did. How did you know?" 

"I'm not an idiot. Come in, I just finished playing GTA. I was about to make some lunch. Are you hungry?" 

Steve walked inside the house and hung his jacket up. He watched her every move, like a creep. Roman threw her long, silky brown hair over shoulder and he watched it fall right above her ass. Steve swore internally and tore his eyes away from her back. He cleared his throat to answer her question, "Uh, not really. I just ate like two hours ago." 

"That's fine." She walked into her pantry and came out with a box of children's cereal. "Why did Tony send you? He usually sends Happy or Rhodey, last year he dropped Morgan off and told me he couldn't find a baby sitter." 

"I don't know why, he just told me to distract you and bring you to the tower at six." He watched her pour a large amount of the cereal into a bowl and get a jug of milk from the fridge. "Is that what you're eating for lunch? Isn't that breakfast?"

"If I want cereal for lunch, I'll eat cereal for lunch. This is my third bowl of the day." She dug in and ate. "Since you're here you can help me with my chores. Lily usually helps but she's helping Tony with the party."

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Anything." 

Roman picked up the bowl of cereal from the kitchen island and walked toward the back door. "Good. I need help watering the plants. Then, I have to take the dogs for a walk, and drop some stuff off somewhere."

When Steve stepped outside, he had to stop for a moment and take in the massive piece of land Roman called her backyard. Just acres of the greenest grass. For now Steve could see very little of it, as most of it was blocked by two massive willow trees on either side of a path. The path started at the steps from the kitchen door to, God knows where. 

"Close your mouth before the flies get in." Roman put on a black pair of knee high rubber boots that had been set by the door. "Come on."

Roman lead Steve farther into the land. To the man's surprise, there were beautiful rose bushes behind the willow trees. Roses of all colours, but the most common being black roses, which contrasted beautifully with the reds, whites and pinks. Roman continued to eat the bowl of cereal as Steve gawked at the garden.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?" Steve asked eventually.

"Yes. I actually got this place when I moved out of my parents house. The real estate agent told me the land was barren and it would be impossible to grow anything. It was a waste land, all the trees were dead and the soil was dried up and cracked. It took me seven years and now look at it." 

It had been one of the most beautiful things he's ever seen since waking up. Roman lead him to a large two story green house. She handed him a hose, "These need water, but not too much. I'm going upstairs to water the babies. Don't drown my plants Steven." 

Steve knew a threat when he heard one, but this one seemed a bit playful. He playfully saluted the woman, "Aye aye Captain." To which Roman snorted in laughter.

"I'm serious." She called out after she turned and walked away. It took everything Steve had to not look at her ass as she walked away and up some stairs.

*

*

It was four thirty in the afternoon when they finished with Roman's errands and she finished getting ready for her party. Steve had simultaneously the best and worst day of his life. He spent most of the day holding himself back from saying or doing something that would get him killed.

On the other hand he got to learn even more about the woman he admired so much. He knew that she volunteered at a homeless shelter, but he didn't know that she was the one who started it, and funded it. She was also a gamer, which was very weird.

When she showed him her game room, he did not expect the vast amount of screens and consoles. There were posters and action figures lining the walls on shelves, and mannequins wearing costumes in glass cases. On the back wall, there were a number of swords hung on the wall, along with staffs and wands. There was a large fridge by the desk with all the monitors and a cabinet where she said she kept her snacks. It was a trip.

They were on Steve's floor of the tower, where Roman would wait for Steve to get ready so they could go up together. She plopped down on the couch and Steve walked off to the bathroom to take a long cold shower. He'd been sporting a chubby since Roman walked out off her room in tight leather pants. The pants showed all of her curves and how muscular her legs were, and Steve couldn't help it. He's pretty sure Roman knows, she was one of the smartest people he knew. She had to know.

When Steve finished getting ready he walked out to find Roman, laying on the couch with her boot clad feet hanging over the side and her left hand resting on her stomach, under her black turtle neck top. She was on her phone scrolling through something. It seemed like she saw him from the corner of her eye, because she turned toward him and smiled slightly. "Hey. Ready?" 

Steve nodded, "Yeah." 

They got into the elevator and went up to the common room. Right before the elevator door opened, Roman took him by the sides of his head and kissed him. Steve was so stunned by the action he couldn't do anything but state at her with wide eyes like an idiot. Her lips were so soft, and she was a little rough. Which did not help his situation at all.

When she let go, the elevator door opened. She turned to him and smirked, "Stop being a pussy." 

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. Roman didn't even try to fake it she just looked at them knowingly and Tony groaned.

"Can't you ever just act surprised? One time is all I ask." He looked into the elevator at Steve and noted the man's stunned expression, "What did you do?"


End file.
